Playing With Fire
by ItsukaFuuryu
Summary: Because we all know that Dib and Zim are pyromaniacs... Song fic Oneshot with SavageGarden's Break Me Shake Me Warning! ZADR bc it's wholesome and good for your SOUL! RAWR! heh heh, plz, R&R.


yes, i really should be working on other stuff, but this appeared into my head when listening to Break Me Shake Me by Savage Garden. It had to be typed! With Doomy doom goodness and all. Plz don't flame me. If you don't like ZADR, run away and DO NOT READ!!! Oh, and I changed the word 'she' in the song to 'he'. B/c I'm a freak like that. 

disclaimer: I don't own IZ or the song. But if I did own IZ, JV would be dead b/c I killed him after cheating him out of the rights. HA HA! And then the world will bow to ZADR glory!!!!

Now read it, review it, savour it, devour it!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PLAYING WITH FIRE

_I never thought I'd change my opinion again_

_But you move me in a way that I never known_

_You move in a way that I never known_

Three years. Three filthy stupid years Zim had been on this disgusting planet. Yes, he had realized that his mission was a fake. Damn assholes. Screw them. This was all he needed now. This was all he had now.

_But straight away you just moved_

_Into position again _

_You abuse me in a way _

_That I never known _

_You abuse me in a way that I never known_

Dib dodged another attack from Zim's spider legs, cocking his fist back to throw a punch. But Zim's caught his fist. Why they did still did this was beyond Dib. Zim was all talk now-a-days. "I'll destroy you all" without the destruction. But Dib didn't care. He looked forward to this everyday. The fights; the cuts, the bruises, the broken bones. That's all he needed

_So break me shake me_

_hate me _

_take me over _

_when the madness stops _

_you won't be alone _

_Yes, break me shake me _

_hate me _

_take me over _

_when the madness stops _

_you won't be alone _

_No, no_

Zim's spider leg flew out again, slashing Dib's chest along with his blue face shirt. Seeing that his precious trench coat just might be in danger, he slipped out of it and tossed it aside. Curse Dib for just _**having**_ to sneak into Zim's base. He hadn't got any further than usual. They were still on the ground level in Zim's 'living room'.

_So your the kind that deals_

_With the games of the mind._

_You confuse me in a way_

_That I never known_

Dib smirked at Zim. That triumphant smirk that Zim loved to hate. He smirked right back, each seeing the fire in the other's eyes. Dib had become immune to the pain Zim inflicted upon him over the year. Though the gash stung like fire, it was nothing like the other fire that preoccupied him.

_You confuse me in a way _

_That I never known_

Dib suddenly tackled Zim to the floor, strattling the aliens hips. Their hands were locked together, Zim struggling to dominate. Dib pulled his fist back again, this time hitting his mark. His fist collided with Zim's jaw. When the Irken recovered his eyes were narrowed at Dib.

_So break me shake me _

_hate me _

_take me over _

_when the madness stops _

_you wont be alone_

Zim threw Dib off of him, Dib landing face first on the floor. Zim leaped up and turned around, glaring down at the boys one the floor. He stepped forward as Dib crawled backwards, struggling to stand back up. His back hit a wall. Dead end.

_(So won't you) break me shake me _

_hate me _

_take me over _

_when the madness stops _

_you won't be alone_

_No, no_

"No where to run, Dib-worm," Zim said, a razor-tooth grin spreading across his face. Once he was close enough, he grabbed Dib by his abused shirt collar and threw him against the wall. Dib glared at the triumphant look on Zim's face. The look he loved to hate. Zim's other hand came up and caressed to boy's pale cheek.

"You know, Dib-stink, I do get tired of this never ending battle." A claw grazed against the boys cheek, scarlet liquid dripping from the cut created that trickled down Dib's neck. Dib winced only a bit when the alien who held him agaisnt the wall wasn't paying attention. Showing pain was showing weakness. And showing weakness was against the rules.

_He said I can help you _

_But what do ya say?_

After all, pain was just part of the game...

_Cuz it's not not free baby _

_You have to pay._

The game Dib and Zim_** loved**_ to _**hate**_.

"So what are you gonna do, Zim?" Dib asked boldly, almost mockingly. "Kill me?"

"Oh, no, can't have that can we?" Zim said in almost a whisper. Zim moved closer to Dib, still grinning. Dib kept his glare consistent as Zim ran his clawed fingers of his free hand down Dib's torn and bloody shirt, all the down to his crotch. "Things would be _**far**_ too dull with you dead" He grabbed hold of Dib's crotch, causing the boy to cry out in pain...or was it pleasure?

_You just keep me contempating _

_When your soul is lonely bidden_

"I hate you," Dib said in a gruff voice as he took hold of Zim's shirt collar.

"Yes, I know," Zim replied cockily. They're faces were merely inches apart as Zim whisper, his breath falling over Dib's lips. "But you_** love **_to_** hate**_ me, don't you **_Dib_**?"

The emphasis on his name. It drove him crazy. Crazier than anything else ever could. Zim smirked as he squeezed th lump between the boy's legs again, recieving what sounded like a spiteful moan. Beads of sweat were dripping down Dib's forehead as he glared at Zim.

_Don't you know I live _

_with the turn of a breath _

_Cuz i used to move you _

_In a way that you never known_

But even the greatest glares can't hide this fire...

Zim suddenly threw Dib onto the sofa, Dib landing with a loud thud. Before Dib could move to fight back, Zim pounced on him, pinning him down. His faces was still inches from Dib's

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Dib demanded weekly. Zim simply tightened his grip on Dib's wrist.

_But then I accused you _

_In a way that you never known_

"I'm just taking control of the situation/Dib/," Zim saod smoothly. There was the emphasis on Dib's name again. Dib struggled against Zim's hold for freedom...for control. But Zim wasn't letting up.

This is the fire that embroiders the thin line between love and hate...

_But then you hurt me _

_in a way that never known_

Zim crash his lips into Dib's, asserting his dominance with a hard kiss. Dib's eyes flew open wide, but he wouldn't let Zim win. He kissed back with every thing he had. Tongues battled for control; teeth grazed against lips; fingers dug into skin hard enough to bruise; claws peirced skin, drawing more blood.

_Break me shake me _

_hate me _

_take me over _

_when the madness stops _

_you won't be alone_

"Master! I made a cake for you!" Gir screeched as he entered the room. The boy and the alien tore away from each other, bruised and bloody...but not regreting a damn thing. "Master, you were you eating big head boys face?"

_(so won't you) Break me shake me _

_hate me _

_take me over _

_when the madness stops _

_you won't be alone_

Zim glared at Dib, who was much more bloody and bruised than the Irken. But he was smirking. Suddenly, Zim smirked back.

"Get out of here, Dib-stink," Zim commanded the, though the usual malice seemed to be lacking. Dib strugged as he stood up.

"See later, then, Space Boy," Dib said, still smirking. As was Zim when Dib picked up his coat and walked out the door. Both of them felt they had won something. Whatever it was, they weren't sure, but something was gained today. And niether could wait for their next meeting when they could play their little game all over again.

Because fueling this fire isn't that hard...

_Break me shake me _

_hate me _

_take me over _

_when the madness stops _

_you won't be alone_

Because everyone knows pain is just a rougher form of pleasure...

_Break me..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AHH! Lo, it is done! and now I can so back the the Gryffindor Girl and the Slytherin Seeker. Check that out if you like Harry Potter, yo!

plz review!


End file.
